Caribou (KK21)/Personality and Relationships
Personality Caribou is a violent lunatic renowned for killing Marines. He apparently believes strongly in a God, begging Him to forgive the Marine that tried to shoot him, before sadistically ordering his brother to bury the man alive as a punishment for the Marine's "sins". This hints at a deeper depraved nature within the man, as he justifies his own acts of brutal violence using religion, and appears to genuinely believe that murdering in cold blood is done in the good faith of this higher power. He later shoots the Marine when additional reinforcements arrive, as the Marine lied to him about calling for backup, without concern for the consequences of his actions. In spite of his religious zeal, or perhaps because of it, he does seem to have at least some basic understanding of how corrupt the world is, as shown by his comment on how the Marines need to get rid of their "unspoken rule" about how it is okay to lie to criminals, as well as his comment about how hypocritical the Marines are. However, the comment may be based more on his anger toward the Marine who lied to him about the reinforcements that he called than anything else. He is very merciless, as he ignored the pleas of the fake Straw Hats as he had graves dug to bury them alive. He planned to profit off the lives of mermaids, seeing them as mere means to an end with no value for human - or merman - life. He released the mermaids when he stole the treasures of Ryugu Palace, simply considering selling mermaids to be a hassle compared to getting rich much faster by plundering the treasure. Upon learning about the existence of the Ancient Weapons, and that Princess Shirahoshi is one of the three, he grew an obsession to kidnap her for the dreaded power to destroy the world. All these factors strongly hint at a psychotic and ruthless nature within him, showing no remorse whatsoever and taking glee from the cries of his victims, going so far as to even justify his actions as keeping with the whims of a higher power. He also appeared to show less-than-innocent deviant ideas when eyeballing Nami and planning an ambush in private, actions which even professional pervert Sanji immediately disapproved of. Caribou originally shows a complete lack of fear toward the Straw Hat Pirates(both the real and fake ones), completely disregarding the fake Luffy's orders despite knowing Luffy's 400,000,000 bounty, and still opted to go after the real Straw Hats after escaping from Sentomaru (though it is not known whether or not he witnessed the ease at which the Monster Trio dispatched the two Pacifista units that Sentomaru brought with him, or even acknowledged the strength of the real crew). Apparently, he had planned to kill the crew from within after joining, and decided to do the same to the real crew after the fakes were exposed. However, Caribou is revealed to have some common sense when dealing with them. When he found himself alone in the presence of the entire Straw Hat crew, his own crew having been unable to board their ship with him, he immediately understood that he could not win. Instead, he begged for mercy and pretended to be cannon fodder as a ploy to get them to let their guard down; ironically, his overconfidence of his escape from the ropes that bound him led him to drop his own guard, which led Franky to seal him into a barrel. However, he has the patience and the intelligence to remain silent long enough for some unwitting mermaids to unseal the barrel. Notably, when encountering the Kraken, he expresses fear of death. He seems to be somewhat perceptive as he was the only one who noticed the Kraken beneath them, though he may have been aware of its presence there beforehand. He also showed some concern when his crew suffered a shipwreck from the Kraken, and was angered when Zoro insulted them by calling them jellyfish. He is also a hypocrite and a liar, as he murdered the fake Straw Hats and many Marines, but when captured by Franky, he cried out that human lives are not to be wasted so quickly, molding his beliefs and words to whatever will best benefit only himself. When confined into a barrel, he went as far as to beg to become Franky's slave in exchange for his release. Like many other characters, he has a distinct laughter style, starting with "Kehehe". Relationships Tyrant Crew Unlike most of the other subordinates that have been used in the Tyrant crew, Caribou seems to enjoy what he is doing. However originally he didn't but he had grown to like it and had commented that god had sent these people to him. Among the crew, Caribou seems to get along great with them. Caribou often enjoys seeing the executions and other things that Kojiro's throws, but rather odd Caribou often in the middle of an execution will get down on his knees and pray to god forgiving Kojiro for what he and his crew are doing, most of the members ignore this thinking that he has finally snapped. Kojiro Uesugi It was revealed that after Caribou was defeated by Pekoms, Kojiro had sent a small band of his crew members to capture the weakened Caribou. At first Caribou seemed to have hated the fact that he was captured and thinking that god had forsaken him, so at the beginning he disliked Kojiro greatly often saying that he will go the hell. But after seeing what kind of work he would be doing, he seemed to have changed his loyalty and now says that God had blessed with Kojiro. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages